MM and LL goes to bandung!
by nolawlie
Summary: kegilaan duoM en duoL di bandung! apa alesan mereka bisa nyampe ke bandung? just read! no flame, okeh!
1. Chapter 1

Uwee~

Fic pertama! Yay!

Ini romance/humor, tapi kayanya lebih menjurus ke humor deh..XD

Yosh--!!

**Enjoy it!!**

**Disclaimer **detnot punya saia!! Matt punya saia!! Mello punya saia!! L punya saia!! Light punya saia!! Near punya saia!! Teru punya saia!! Semua punya **KURU**!!!!!!! *dibom karna teriak2 gaje*

(TO2: heh!! Punya kita tauk!! Gua gibeng juga lo!

Kuru: huweee~ ampun~)

**Pairing** MelloMatt(mello harus seme! harus!!),LightL. Udah,cuma itu.

**Rated** T (seterusna mah tag tau, mungkin aja jadi M! nyahaa~)

**Genre** romance/humor (lebih ke humor..)

**Warning! Yaoi! Gaje! Garink! Tag masuk akal! OOC!!** (demen amat buat OOC) saia sudah memperingatkan loh! Yang ga suka mending ga usah baca!

**Summary** kegilaan perjalanan hidup duoM en duoL di bandung! Mereka kabur dari jepang!! Apa alesan mereka bisa sampe di bandung? Baca ajah dulu ateuh..

MM and LL goes to Bandung!!

_Chapter 1_

"Huahh~cape..hoi, Met! Kencengan donk mijetnya, ga kerasa tauk!" teriak Mello gak sabar.

"Iya, ndoro.." jawab Matt lemah lembut+senyum2 gaje. Otomatis semua yang ada di situ ngeliatin Memet dengan tampang horror. Gak nyangka ada setan bule ganteng2 tapi edan.

Yak sodara-sodara! Kita liat situasi dan kondisi sekarang!

Di sore yang indah itu duoM dan duoL lagi piknik gituhh di pinggir danau. Sore itu emang lagi banyak orang yang bersantai-santai melepas penat dari beban pekerjaan dengan piknik kaya duoM dan duoL. Si Mello lagi telentang di atas tiker yang digelar di rumput. Paha matt sebagai bantalnya(kyaa~so sweet!!). Kepala Mello daritadi puyeng, makanya sekarang lagi dipijitin Matt. Di sebelah duoM ada Light dan L lagi mesra2an, pegang2an tangan, en sekarang si Light siap2 mo nyipok si L. Alhasil gagal karena si Mello ngulet en nyenggol punggung Light, jadinya yaa..si Light malah nyipok bekicot yang lagi asik boker(?) di rumput nan hijau di pinggir danau.(kuru: hwakakak9!!)

"Cuih!! Cuihh!! Hoeek!! Woooyy! Sialan lo, Mel! Lo kira gue gak normal apa demennya ma bekicot! Anjrit lo!" si Light langsung misuh2 ga karuan pas di muka Mello. Si Mello yang berasa di sembur hujan asam langsung bangun en ngebela diri.

"Ya elah, sori bro! Gue gak sengaja. Lagian lo belon juga malem udah kisu-kisu ma si autis ini." Kata Mello dalem sambil ngelirik si L.

Mata L langsung berkaca-kaca. Sedetik kemudian dia menghambur ke pelukan si Memet.

"Huwee--!! L-chan dibilang autis! Ga terima! Huwee~"

"Sabar2 L-chan! Semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya kok!" hibur Matt gak nyambung.

"Eh, lo pada ngerasa gak ada yang aneh ma orang2 di sini?" tiba2 si Mello yang pikirannya paling waras nyeletuk. Daritadi dia udah merasakan aura-aura kasih di sekitar mereka.

DuoL en Matt langsung ikut ngeliatin sekitar mereka. Dari orang normal sampe waria, dari orang straight ampe yaois, pada ngeliatin mereka semua. Jarang2 deh liat bule kinclong(kecuali Light) nongkrong di pinggir danau.

"Eh, jeng, jeng..itu bukannya si bintang pelem itu yak? Yang maen pelem detnot? Sapa2 sih namanya?"

"Sembelit, sembelit gitu deh, jeng!"

"LAWLIET!! Otak lu sembelit!! Ihh ganteng yak! Bule lagi!"

yang lain..

"Eh, bok! Ada artist tuh!! Si Matt! Kyaa~" seru waria genit.

"Heh?! Mana2! Biar gua makan! Nyahaha~" tambah waria lain pemerkosa bocah di bawah umur.

Si Matt yang denger percakapan itu langsung lari ke pelukan Mello.

"Kyaa~!! Matt atut!! Matt mau dimakan! Huwee~" kata Matt polos.

"L-chan juga!! Huwee~" L juga ikut-ikutan.

Mello en Light saling bertatapan. Bingung mikirin gimana caranya nyelametin uke2 mereka dari tante2 dan sebangsanya. Setelah beberapa saat membisu,

akhirnya 'TING!!'

Lampu neon 1 juta watt bersinar bagai mentari di pagi hari _-ceileh- _di atas kepala Light. Otomatis yang laen pada nutupin mata mereka en bilang _'silau, menn..' _bersamaan.

"Aha!! Gua punya ide!! Kita kabur aja ke luar negeri! Negara dimana orang2 ga tau siapa kita! Oke kan ide gue?! Hekekek~!!" kata Light semangat bak pejuang 45+kakek2 yang lagi sakaratul maut.

"…"

Sunyi… gak ada jawaban.

"Uhm..hello? Light? Lo abis minum aer sungai cikapundung yak? Koq ngaco bener.." kata Mello buka suara.

"Heh? Gua serius kok! Itu ide bagus kali! Sekalian jalan2 keliling dunia!" si Light makin ngaco.

"Iyah! Light-kun beneer! Kita ke luar negeri ajah!" L yang daritadi dipeluk ama Light langsung semangat.

DuoM geleng2 liad pasangan ga jelas ituh. Trus mereka bisik2:

*Mello: Oi, Matt. Mereka koq makin ari makin aneh yak? Apa kita mutilasi trus buang ke laut yak?

*Matt: Jangan! Kasian tauk!!

*Mello: Lah? Trus kita apain? Dibakar idup2?

*Matt: Jangan juga!! Kita turutin aja mau mereka! Mereka emang gitu orangnya.. Lagian khan aku juga mau ke luar negri!!

*Mello: -sweatdrop+mangap-

"Jadi gimana nih? Pada mau kaga?" Light keliatan lebih serius kali ini. Sementara L en Matt antusias dengerin kata2 Light. Si Mello yang baru sadar dari cengo-nya gara2 denger Light ngomong udah pasang tampang pasrah. Udah nasib dia dikelilingi ama orang2 idiot.

"Udah deh, diskusinya di apartement ajah. Udah malem nih! Lagipula makin banyak waria yang ngumpul!" kata Mello sambil ngeliatin waria yang berdatangan.

"Ya udah deh.. Kita pulang yuk, L-chan!!" kata Light sambil berdiri en ngegandeng tangan L.

"Yuk!"

"Ayo, Matt!" kata Mello cuek sambil narik tangan Matt.

"Yuk!!" kata Matt ceria sambil senyum2 gaje.

Mereka berempat pun masuk ke dalem _limousine_ hitam mewah. Beberapa orang memandangi dengan kagum. Bahkan ada yang ngaco.

"Et,dah..ntu mobil apa pesawat yak? Mewah bener.."

"Lo buta ya? Ya mobil lah! Ga elit banget sih lo!"

"Ih,ih..tapi bentuknya mirip kereta!"

Dan kegajean2 laennya..

Sesampainya di rumah..

"Wah~ pantat L-chan pegel nih, duduk mulu di mobil!" kata L sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa apartmennya.

"Perlu kupijit, L-chan?" kata Light dengan tampang mesum.

*blushing* pipi L malah memerah.

"Udah2! Jadi gak ngomongin kabur ke luar negerinya?!" si Mello yang dari tadi menentang ide gila itu malah yang mulai pembicaraan. Dia juga pengen kali yak? *author dibom Mello*

"Jadi! Jadi!" kata Matt bagai anak autis tak bedosa.

"Jadi kita mo kabor kemana?" kata L ikutan nimbrung.

"Australia?"

"Banyak kangguru."

"Mang apa hubungannya?"

"Tar duit kita dibawa lagi kaya yang di pelem kangguru2 ntuh!"*author beneran lupa ama judulnya, klo tau tulis di ripiu kalian yak!*

"Hoo~ kalo Inggris?"

"Jangan! Banyak kenangan manis disana..hiksu.." kata Matt ama L barengan. Mereka pelukan sambil mewek.

"Uhm..kalo Belanda?"

"Jangan juga ! Mereka sudah menjajah Endonesa! Tidak boleh!" kata Mello langsung.

"Loh? Mang lo orang mana sih?"

"Gue kan wong jowo, suku aseli endonesa! Ndak boleh ituh!!" kata Mello muncrat2 bagai tukul piranha.

"Heh? Kok lo blonde?" Tanya Light.

"Ini hasil ngecet pake cat tembok merek DUMALEX tauk!!" kata Mello sambil ngelus2 rambutnya. (author promosi produk pabrik ayah!)

"Ohh—okeh. Jadi kita kemana? " kata Light.

"Ke Jepang ajah!!" tiba2 si Matt nyeletuk. Yang laennya ngasi tatapan horror.

"Ini udah di Jepang, Matt!!" kata Mello geram.

"Gini ajah, kita pilih dengan cara ini.." L pun membeberkan(halah) rencananya ke yang lain. Yang lain angguk2 setuju.

"Tumben lo pinter, L! Biasanya ngadet di ujung jalan." kata si Mello setelah L selesai ngasih tau rencananya.

L cuma menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek.

"Ya udah, lo ambil peta sono di gudang! Gua ambil jarum dart-nya dulu!" kata Light kepada Mello. Akhirnya mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruang tamu apartment duoL.

(ket:sebenarnya mereka satu gedung apartment,tapi beda kamar)

Akhirnya di ruang tamu apartment itu hanya ada duo uke. Mereka menunggu seraya ngobrol ringan sampai seme2 mereka kembali.

"Ini dia peta-nya datang~!!" kata Mello sambil menempel peta di dinding ruangan. Di belakangnya Light dateng sambil bawa satu biji jarum buat dart.

"Peta apaan tuh! Jelekk! Acak2an gituh!!" protes Matt sambil merhatiin peta dunia gede yang udah nempel di dinding dengan sempurna. Si Mello merasa terhina.

"Heh!! Ini gambaran gua pas esde tauk!! Cuma ini adanya!"

"Udah2! Sekarang siapa yang mao nyoba ngelempar?" kata Light kalem.

"Akuh!! Akuh!!" kata Matt polos sambil lompat2 kegirangan.

"Enak aja!! Gue!!" kata L sangar. Tumben, biasanya khan dia yang paling inosen.

"Ssstt..udah donk uke2 tercinta! Kalian suit aja berdua deh!" kata Mello emosi.

"Iyah! Kita suit!" kata Matt sinis.

"Ayo--sapa takut!!" L ngebales tak kalah sinis.

Mereka berdua pun tatap2an selama beberapa detik. Lama2 diantara kedua mata uke itu ada aliran listrik ala anime2 gitu deh.

"Yee~malah plotot2an lagi! Listrik mahal tauk! Di endonesa aja ada pemadaman bergilir!" kata Light emosi.

Akhirnya kedua uke itupun sadar setelah dikasi bau ketek si Mello. Mereka langsung hompimpah gitu deh. (hompimpah ama suit beda yak? Yah pokoknya gitu deh!)

"Hompimpah alaium gambreng! Si mamah pake baju rombeng!" mereka berdua mulai bergambreng-gambreng ria. Tiba-tiba..

'_Unyil kucing! Unyil kucing! Teteret-teteretet-teteret-tetetetet…'_ ada sontrek si unyil menggema di ruangan itu. Mereka berempat cengo. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke asal suara, dan ternyata itu dari saku celana Light sodara2!

Light langsung ngambil hape _blackberry_-nya dari kantong celana dan berlagak keren. Dia lagi berusaha ngebales es-em-es yang dia terima. Masih dengan tampang sok cool.

"Hape BLACKBERRY!! Ringtone SONTREK SI UNYIL!! Norak lo!!" kata Mello kesel.

"Yee~ biarin! Suka2 gue dunk! Gua khan suka si unyil!!" kata Light sinis.

"Huuhh~ ya udah donk para seme! Kita mo gambreng lagi nih!" kata duo uke barengan.

"Ya udah atuh~ sok2 mangga dilanjutkeun.." kata Light yang uda selesai dengan hapenya.

"Gambreng!!" kertas en kertas.

"Gambreng!!" batu en gunting.

"Kyaa~ L-chan menang!! Yay!!" kata L sambil muter2 ala anak teka.

"Ga segitunya kalee~" teriak mereka bertiga.

"Udah buruan lempar!" kata Light.

"Iyah2!" L pun langsung mengayunkan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Dan..

_Seeettt..tek! _(bener gak sound effect-nya?)

Jarum itu menancap di daerah yang mengejutkan. Mereka berempat cengo, sampai ada yang buka suara.

"Ya ampun..gak mungkin banget!"

"Iya, ga mungkin! Ini kan………………………."

………………………………………………….

_**To be continued..**_

Hiyah!! Kaga jelas!! Fic yang tidak manusiawi!! *menghina fic sendiri*

…

uhm..lucu gak? Garink kah? Maap kalo garink..kuru ngegorengnya lama banget!!(?)

Maap kalo banyak miss di sana-sini. Ini khan fic humor, jadi kalo terlalu sempurna takut humornya berkurang..maapin kuru~

…

oh,iyah! Yang ringtone si unyil tadi beneran loh! Punya tetangga kuru! Tapi hapenya bukan blackberry sih..XD

…

mao dilanjut gak nih fic-nyah?

Bales lewat ripiu!

…

ya udah kalo gitu, maap kalo jelek! *minta maap mulu*

ripiu! ripiu! ripiu!

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenarnya kuru sempet gak yakin mao ngelanjut ni fic, abis reviewnya cuma dikit sih..

*pundung di pojokan*

Tapi karna ada yang menunggu yaa~ kuru lanjut aja, mudah2an kali ini gak mengecewakan dah..

Oia.. ini balesan reviewnya:

**Chiaki Megumi **makasih banget senpai atas saran2nya! Mudah2an ini lebih baik dari yang dulu..:D

**Ucha rangers** thanks ya uda sempet2in ripiu! iya2 kuru akan mencoba ngikutin kata2 si Teme*digetok megu*

**Orange brush** yah… maap yah kayanya kuru ga bisa mengurangi ke OOC-an nya duo uke ituh~ soalnya kuru emang niatnya bikin mereka berdua OOC..*ditembak matt*,masa sih kocak?! Huwaa~ thanks!! *hug*

Sisanya yang review lewat sms ato fb makasih banget uda nyempetin baca! Kuru akan mencoba supaya lebi baik lagih~ *hugs*

Yasutra mari kita mulai ficnya!

**Disclaimer **detnot punya saia!! Matt punya saia!! Mello punya saia!! Teru punya sa—

*dibunuh pake detnot*

**Pairing** MelloMatt(mello harus seme!harus!!),LightL. Udah,cuma itu!! XD

**Rated** T (seterusna mah tag tau, mungkin aja jadi M! hwakak9!!)

**Genre** romance/humor (lebih ke humor..)

**Warning! Yaoi! Gaje! Garink! Tag masuk akal! OOC!!** (demen amat buat OOC) saia sudah memperingatkan loh! Yang ga suka mending ga usah baca!

**MM and LL goes to Bandung!!**

_Chapter2_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Ya ampun… gak mungkin banget!"

"Iya, ga mungkin! Ini kan…"

Mereka berempat cengok melihat bekas jarum berupa lubang kecil yang berada dipeta dunia tersebut. Light ampe ngeces, Mello mimisan, L serangan jantung mendadak, dan Matt muntah darah ditempat. _-halah-_

"…Arab?! Kita beneran mao ke Arab nih? Tar kalo dimakan onta gimane?" kata Light.

"Ihh~ Light-kun goblok bener sih… Onta khan makannya rumput!" kata Matt polos. Nusuk, padat, dan sangat jelas.

"Gyaah~!! L-chan mao ke Arab!! Mao ketemu mumi!!" kata L girang.

"Mumi ituh di Mesir, L-chaaan~" kata Light gemas.

"Lempar lagi aja deh, kaga ada yang bener nih! Masa mao ke mesir, tar kalo gua dikira Cleopatra gimanah? Rambut gua khan halus kaya dia!" kata Mello narsis.

"Ya elah! Cleopatra ituh di Mesir juga!! Lo berdua tuh ye!"

"Sini-sini! Gue aja yang lempar! Dijamin mujarab dah!" kata Matt sambil ngerebut jarum dart dari tangan Light.

Matt langsung mundur beberapa langkah sampai mentok ke sofa. Tangannya udah ancang-ancang mau melepaskan jarum laknat itu dengan segera. Satu tarikan ke belakang dan akhirnya jarum besar itu menancap dengan indahnya di permukaan peta._-halah-_

_Seeett…tek!_

Mereka berempat langsung mengerubungi TKP,_-halah-_ peta maksudnya.

"Hah? Pulau apa nih?"

"Kayanya gua tau deh, tapi apa yak?"

"Bodohhh! Itu tuh pulau Jawa taukk! Salah satu pulau di Indonesia, kampung halaman gue!!" kata Mello heboh.

"Indonesia? Wah, asik tuh! Kita ke sana aja!" kata Light semangat.

"Indonesia itu bukannya negara yang mempunyai beribu-ribu pulau yak?" kata L.

"Iyah!" jawab Light.

"Yang kena tsunami Aceh taon 2004?"

"Iyah!"

"Yang ada bencana Situ Gintung?"

"Iyah!!"

"Yang kemaren abis pemilu? Demokrat menang? Megawati menghina BLT 200ribu?"

"…"

"Yang ada pemadaman bergilir, lumpur lapindo, sama BBM diturunkan kembali?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Uhm… L, lo kok bisa tau banyak gitu sih? Gue aja yang orang Indonesia kaga tau…" kata Mello heran.

"Khan aku detective terhebat dunia, pasti tau donk berita-berita dari seluruh dunia!" kata L mantap.

"Kok kayaknya gak logis yak?" kata Mello lagi.

"Uhh~ ya sutralah... Jadi kita ke Indonesia nih? Yakin?" kali ini Matt pasang tampang serius. Dia ngelirik Light, L, dan Mello bergantian. Meminta kepastian dari mereka bertiga.

"L-chan mao ke Indonesia!!"

"Gua sih nurut ama L-chan aja deh.." kata Light kalem.

"Yah, gue sih seneng-seneng aja bisa balik ke Indonesia. Lo sendiri, Matt?" Tanya Mello.

"Gue juga ngikut kalian aja deh…"

Dan akhirnya tercapailah kesepakatan. Mereka memutuskan pergi ke Indonesia. Bukan hanya sekedar melarikan diri dari fans, tetapi mereka juga membutuhkan refreshing. Setelah film mereka yang berjudul DeathNote terkenal, duoM dan duoL emang jadi jarang memikirkan kebutuhan diri sendiri. Entah itu hanya untuk sekedar makan siang bareng atau hang-out bareng, mereka selalu di kerubungi fans-fans binal dan liar.

_Dua hari kemudian…_

Siang ini di bandara internasional Kurokame-Hatta(?) tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Entah mengapa orang-orang sedari tadi heboh membecirakan sesuatu. Beberapa orang tampak bisik-bisik, teriak-teriak histeris, ampe mimisan. Ayo kita intip lebih jauh, sebenarnya apa sih yang membuat orang-orang kaya gitu?

Dari kejauhan tampaklah empat titik cahaya memasuki gerbang lobby airport. Oh, ternyata bukan cahaya sodara-sodara! Itu adalah patamorgana belaka, menyembunyikan sosok asli dari empat cahaya tersebut.

Light, L, Mello, dan Matt berlagak keren memasuki lobby bandara. Mereka bagaikan air di padang pasir, nasi di jalur Gaza, api di tengah laut, dan duit di kantong author(?). Entah sadar entah tidak, mereka tampak mencolok di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Gaya mereka yang bagaikan F4 kelindes tronton itu pun sukses membuat semua orang terpana. Style mereka yang memang hanya untuk kalangan atas memang ampuh untuk menutupi wajah mereka yang pas-pasan. Tangan mereka masing-masing menggeret koper tidak seberapa besar yang ada rodanya itu loh.

Mereka sekarang sudah mulai dikerubungi banyak orang. Sementara L dan Matt hanya senyum-senyum dikerubungi fans-nya. Mello hanya pasang tampang sinis. Light menurunkan kacamata hitamnya kemudian sedikit mengerlingkan matanya kepada fansgirl-nya, yang dengan sukses membuat cewe-cewe disitu nyusruk sambil kleper-kleper kayak ikan lele maen ke darat.

Sungguh aneh tapi nyata…

"Kyaa~ Light-kun!! I lop u!!"

"Matt-chan!! Kyaa!!"

"L-chan!!"

"Mello-kun!!"

"Kyaaa~!!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah teriakan para fansgirl mereka. Ada yang bawa-bawa bunga, coklat, sayur-sayuran, sampe buah-buahan demi menarik hati artis idola mereka. Fansgirl makin menggila mendapat respon positif yang diberikan oleh Light. Light tidak menyadari bahwa kelakuannya membahayakan mereka.

"Oi…! Light! Kok lu tanggepin mereka sih?! Kita bukannya mau kabur dari fans-fans gila ini yah?" Mello menyikut Light. Light hanya membalasnya santai,

"Yah~ ga papa dong tebar pesona dikit. Kita khan bentar lagi mau ke luar negeri dalam waktu yang lama banget…" kata Light santai. Ia agak mengecilkan volume suaranya supaya tidak ada fangirl yang menyusul ke luar negeri nantinya.

Mello hanya mendelik kesal.

Sementara duo seme itu berdebat, duo uke malah gak diperhatiin sama sekali. Duo uke sekarang udah dikerubungin aja ama bencong-bencong simpang. Padahal khan di bandara ga boleh ngamen yak? Betul tidak? (betuull…)

"Huhu~ L-chan! Matt-kun atuut~" kata Matt panik, sekarang ia memeluk tangan L. Mereka udah mulai dikepung ama makhluk-makhluk jahanam tadi. Sementara L yang juga ketakutan juga meluk Matt. Mereka berpelukan gitu bagai anak kucing yang dibuang. Dan itu malah semakin membuat bencong berotot bejad tadi makin gemes. Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung menyerang duo uke itu dengan ganas. Mereka membuka kancing-kancing baju dan resleting celana Matt, tetapi tidak sampai lepas. Begitu juga dengan L, dia malah udah di grepe-grepe. L dan Matt teriak-teriak minta tolong, sementara seme-seme mereka malah tebar pesona.

"Light-kun!! Tolong L-chaaan!!!" kata L miris. Celananya hampir ditarik lepas sama banci-banci itu. L makin histeris, dia ga mau ehem-ehem kecuali ama seme-nya sendiri. Sang seme sama sekali tidak mendengar teriakan uke mereka karna tertelan oleh hysteria fangirl.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!" tiba-tiba teriakan Matt yang super duper sangat keras itu pun menggema. Membuat sang seme sadar akan kecerobohannya. Duo seme menengok ke arah belakang, mereka kaget menemukan uke mereka yang sudah setengah telanjang dengan keadaan yang 'mengenaskan'. Mata mereka membulat.

Lalu mereka berdua berteriak bareng pake toa mesjid,

"WOI!!! UKE GUEE!! MINE!!"

Mereka berdua langsung menghambur ke arah uke mereka. Dan begonya mereka sempet balik lagi buat ngembaliin toa masjid. Sesampainya di kerumunan tersebut mereka langsung mencoba menolong uke mereka dengan menarik uke mereka dari kerumunan. Tetapi di halangi oleh badan-badan gede bencong simpang tersebut. Mereka berdua mulai kebingungan, mereka gak mau uke mereka 'disentuh'sama orang lain. -halah-

"L-chaaan!! Tidaakk! Mel, gimana nih?!! Bencongnya pada berotot!! Kita gak mungkin menang dari mereka!" kata Light panik. Makin panik lagi setelah mendengar suara mencurigakan dari kerumunan tersebut.

"Aduuh! Gue juga gak tau! Mereka kuat banget! Kita gak bisa nyuruh mereka buat berhenti ngegrepe-grepe uke kita! Bisa-bisa tar kita yang abis nih!" Mello juga ikut-ikutan panik. Dia mencoba mencari ide. Tapi yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bayangan uke-nya yang berteriak histeris. Sementara L yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung ngeluarin buku item dan sebuah pulpen dan mulai nyolek-nyolek punggung salah satu bencong. Bencong tersebut menoleh sambil senyum mesum. Light sedikit bergidik ngeliatnya.

"Uhm, mbak, mbak, boleh tau namanya siapa?" kata Light pelan. Walaupun begitu suaranya tetap saja bergetar menghadapi bencong simpang yang terkenal ganas itu.

"Eh, saya?" kata bencong itu girang. Dia kayaknya narsis banget deh.

"Nama saya Susilowati, mas. Biasa di panggil Susi!" tambah bencong tersebut.

Light langsung menuliskan nama Susilowati di buku tersebut. Setelah selesai ia langsung beralih ke bencong lainnya tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ohh, makasih ya, mbak!" kata Light.

"Eh, mbak! Namanya siapa ya?" kata Light sambil senyum. Dia kayaknya udah mulai terbiasa ama bencong.

"Mau nama asli, nama samaran, atau nama artis mas?" kata bencong itu sambil ngelus-ngelus rambut maklampirnya.

"Nama asli dong, mbak!"

"Oh, nama asli saya Toyib bin Suparno, mas." Kata si bencong kemayu. Asli, ni bencong lebih parah dari yang tadi.

Light menuliskan nama itu di buku hitam tadi, "Makasih ya mbak!" si Light udah mulai girang. Kayaknya dia merencanakan sesuatu yang enggak-enggak.

Si Mello yang bingung ama tingkah laku Light langsung angkat bicara, "Lo ngapain, Light?! Uke kita lagi digituin lo malah sempet-sempetnya nyatetin nomer telepon ntu bencong!"

"Sssstt… bukan nomer telepon! Lo diem aja deh!"

Saat Light mau beralih ke bencong lainnya. Ada bencong yang teriak-teriak histeris.

"Kyaa~!! Ada mayat!!" Light langsung senyum ala maniak psikopat pas tau bencong pertama yang dia tanyain tadi mati dengan posisi gak elit. Mulutnya menganga, lidahnya melet, tangannya di samping kepala, kakinya ngangkang. Selintas kayak kodok lagi dimutilasi.

Mello hanya cengok melihat kejadian tersebut, "Lo bunuh tu bencong pake detnot yak?! Wah… parah lo! Tapi ga papa sih, lanjutin aja!" yee, si Mello psikopatnya kumat.

"Gue pinter kaan?" kata Light narsis. Dia melanjutkan misinya dengan santai, sementara bencong kedua uda nyusruk.

"Jeng, namanya siapa?" si Light malah ketularan jadi bencong.

"Saya? Nama saya Cinlaw mas, alias Cinta Laura… mas fans saya yah?" kata ntu bencong pede. Si Light senyum menanggapinya.

"Enggak, mbak. Cuma nanya doank kok." Dan Light langsung berkutat dengan DeathNote-nya.

Dia beralih ke bencong lain lagi. Gitu aja terus ampe kiamat. Ampe bencongnya matek semua.

_Beberapa menit kemudian…_

Bandara itu kini sudah tak manusiawi lagi. Mayat bencong bertebaran dengan posisi yang gak elit. Di antara bencong-bencong itu dua cowo imut berpelukan bagai teletabis. Pakaian mereka sudah robek dimana-mana, celana mereka melorot, rambut mereka acak adul gak karuan. Light dan Mello langsung menghampiri uke mereka yang lagi berpelukan.

"L-chaan!!" Light langsung memeluk L. ia melepaskan jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh L yang hampir terekspos. L yang lagi menangis tersedu-sedu juga langsung tenggelam dalam pundak kekasihnya. Begitu juga dengan Mello dan Matt, mereka juga berpelukan. Melepas kerinduan selama mereka berpisah beberapa menit yang lalu. -halah-

"Huwee~ Melloo… Matt takutt…" kata Matt sambil menangis. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Mello. Sementara Mello hanya berbisik lembut untuk menenangkan uke-nya.

Seketika itu pula duo seme langsung berpandangan. Mata mereka menajam. Raut wajah mereka tampak serius. Di dalam hati mereka berkecamuk kejadian-kejadian apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada uke mereka apabila keadaannya terus begini. Hidup mereka nggak akan tenang. Terus diganggu oleh bayang-bayang bencong simpang-berotot-ganas tentu membuat mereka akan semakin memperketat penjagaan pada uke mereka. Akhirnya dengan keyakinan yang kuat, Light mengatakannya…

"Ayo, kita berangkat!" kata Light datar tetapi tajam. Cukup membuat L menatap kekasihnya itu dengan pandangan kagum. Tidak salah ia memilih Light sebagai pendamping hidupnya kelak. (cieehh…)

"Un." Mello mengangguk mantap. Mereka berdua pun menggendong uke mereka dengan gaya bridal. Siap-siap memasuki ruangan dimana mereka akan memulai hidup mereka yang baru. Entah mengapa ada lagu Almost Easy-Avenged Sevenfold mengalun entah darimana. Tidak nyambung memang, tapi jangan salahkan author.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang tunggu, dan duduk disitu selama sekitar 15 menit. Tiba-tiba suara surga menjemput mereka yang sedang tenggelam dalam kekalutan. -halah-

'_Perhatian, perhatian, pesawat AirAsia tujuan Bandung-Indonesia akan segera berangkat. Diharapkan penumpang dengan tujuan tersebut segera mempersiapkan diri dan segera menuju ke Gate 1.' _(a/n: karang-karangan author ajah…XD)

Light dkk langsung berdiri mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Light menengok ke belakang, memperhatikan satu-persatu Mello, Matt, dan ukenya tercinta, L.

"Ayo, kita mulai sekarang!" kata Light mantap. Mello, Matt, dan L hanya mengangguk. Mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju gerbang 1. Terus jalan hingga menemukan lapangan luas dengan pemandangan pesawat dari perusahaan berbeda yang berjejer rapi. Rambut mereka diterbangkan angin, mereka bagaikan pendekar yang siap perang. Mereka berempat mulai menaiki tangga beroda yang biasa digunakan apabila ingin naik ke pesawat.(a/n: apalah itu author tak tau)

Dan bayangan mereka pun tenggelam di balik pintu pesawat AirAsia murahan tersebut…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haiyah! Gak jelas seperti biasanya…XD

Makasih yang udah bersedia ripiu chapter sebelumnya..

Dan sekarang kuru tantang kalian buat review chapter yang ini! *digampar riviewers*

Ya uda kalo gitu..*kok kayak telpon-telponan?*

REVIEW!! RIVIEW!! XDD~

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD


	3. masih di pesawat

Gomen lama apdet XP

Kali ini kuru bermaksud merubah bahasa duoM en duoL menjadi lebih baku. Tidak akan menggunakan –lo, gue, dsb.- saya baru sadar kalo itu ternyata gak bagus. Mungkin humornya agak berkurang ya… soalnya lagi gak ada niat nulis humor saya.

Saya juga mengurangi ke-OOC-an chara di sini. Saya merasa OOC-nya kelewat parah.

ya sudlah, ayo kita mulai fic-nyah!!!!

**Disclaimer **punya mas TOTO T_T

**Pairing** MelloMatt(mello harus seme!harus!!),LightL. Udah,cuma itu!! XD

**Rated** T

**Genre** family/humor

**Warning! Yaoi! Gaje! Garink! Tag masuk akal! OOC!!** (demen amat buat OOC) saia sudah memperingatkan loh! Yang ga suka mending ga usah baca!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MM and LL goes to Bandung!!**

_Chapter 3_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Silahkan, tuan. Boleh saya lihat tiketnya?" Tanya seorang pramugari centil berambut pirang panjang. Tubuhnya terbilang imut dan agak sedikit pendek untuk seorang pramugari. Walaupun begitu tubuhnya sexy bin bohai sodara-sodara!

"Wow…! Fhuu… fhuu…" Pikiran bokep Light langsung aktif. Dia mulai suit-suitan gak jelas. Di sebelahnya, L cuma merhatiin Light pake mata pandanya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Light yang agaknya nggak sadar kalo uke-nya lagi kesel setengah mampus masih terus suit-suitan.

Malah sekarang udah mulai ngerayu-rayu ala pilem jadul.

"Ehm… mbak, mbak ayahnya tukang jual es lilin yah?"

"Eh? Es lilin?"

"Abissss mbaknya manis sih…" (_hoek~ garing abis…_)kata L sambil malu-malu kucing. Kedua telapak tangannya meremas satu sama lain di belakang punggungnya. Kalo dideskripsiin yah… mirip anak teka yang lagi kebelet pipis.

"Ah, mas-nya bisa ajah…" kata si mbak pirang sambil nabok punggung Light. Light malah makin berani aja, walaupun begitu, kelihatan banget kalo dia lagi nahan nyeri di punggungnya bekas ditabok si mbak tadi. Dia nggak merhatiin L yang sekarang lagi mijit-mijit kakinya sendiri. Buat apa L mijit-mijit kaki sendiri? Liat ajah nanti… khukhukhu…

"Uhm, mbak. Mbak kalo mandi pake sabun yah?" kata Light lagi.

"Hah? Sabun? Yaiyalah!! Bego amat sih, mas!" kata mbak tadi masih sambil senyam-senyum najong.

"Soalnya, mbak wangi sih… mirip sabun buat mandiin L-chan…" kata Light sambil mencium tangan si mbak pramugari.

Hilang sudah kesabaran L sekarang.

"Ehem!" si L berdehem. Ia agak maju sedikit menghampiri Light yang masih memegangi tangan si mbak pramugari. Tetapi sepertinya Light tidak mendengar karena terlalu asik memperhatikan rok si mbak itu yang pendeknya gak kira-kira.

"Ehem!!" kali ini deheman L-chan makin keras. Hal itu membuat Light menengok ke belakang dan memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Tapi ternyata senyuman maut watados ala Light tidak mempan terhadap L.

"Eeehh… L-chan~ ada apa, sayang?"

Dan seketika itu juga terdengarlah suara teriakan miris dan benda-benda bertubrukan di balik gumpalan asap putih tebal. Berantem ala anime gituh.

_Brak! Bruk! Krompyang! Duass! Duerr! Boom! Jess(?)! duar! Broom! Duaaarrrr!!!_

"Ayo, kita duduk!" kata L kalem sambil nyeret mayat Light yang udah gak jelas bentuknya itu. Yak! Betul! L menggunakan _capoera_-nya untuk menghajar seme bangsatnya kali ini.

Di belakangnya duoM angguk-angguk sambil ngikutin L yang clingak-clinguk nyari bangku mereka.

"Maaf, mbak. Kalo nomer 31-34F dimana yah?" kata L sambil naro mayat L di pundak. Dia kira manusia karung apa yak?

"Oh, mari saya antarkan!" kata mbak pramugari itu ramah. Pramugari yang satu ini beda dari yang tadi. Pakainnya sopan dan gak keganjenan kayak pramugari pirang edan maklampir tadi. (_author misuh-misuh sendiri, bisa nebak gak siapa tu cewek?_)

"Makasih ya, mbak!" kata L sambil tersenyum.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati beberapa deretan bangku yang hampir semuanya terisi penuh. Beberapa di antara penumpang di pesawat ini perempuan dan anak-anak. Kebanyakan terdiri dari pria yang sepertinya seorang pebisnis.

"Nah, silahkan. Ini bangku nomor 31-34F. Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, tuan?"

"Nggak, kok mbak. Makasih ya." kata Mello. Dia langsung mempersilahkan uke-nya duduk di bangku deket jendela, sedangkan dia sendiri duduk di sebelah kiri Matt. Mello langsung megang tangan Matt dan membawanya ke bibirnya. Matt yang diperlakukan kaya gitu bingung.

"Apa?"

Mello mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Matt,

"Pengen aja, aku gak mau kita berantem kaya mereka," Kata Mello sambil mendelik ke couple gaje di sebelah mereka. Muka Matt langsung memerah.

Jadi mereka itu duduk di deretan yang sama, deretan F. Tempatnya itu di bagian deket jendela. Dari pinggir jendela duduk Matt di bangku 31, di sebelahnya lagi Mello nomer 32, disebelahnya lagi bangku Light, dan paling ujung bangku L. bagi yang susah ngebayangin, gunakan imajinasi anda, jauh lebih dalam, jauh lebih lelap dari sebelumnya.

Sementara itu L langsung ngelempar tubuh Light yang tidak berdaya itu ke tempat duduk. Dilemparnya gak pake perasaan banget, sumpah. Dibanting aja gituh kayak ngelempar karung beras ke dalem truk. Light jadi makin tepar.

"Mbak, kesini sebentar dong!" kata L setelah menyamankan dirinya di bangku dengan posisi jongkok, posisi terimut yang bikin author kleper-kleper.

"Ada apa, tuan? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pramugari berambut hitam digelung. Kulitnya putih seputih susu, wajahnya cantik banget, yahud banget dah!

"Mbak, saya mau chocolate milkshake, strawberry milkshake, chocolate muffin, cheese cake, blueberry shortcake, hot coffee, block sugar, chupa-chups, ice bubble, Chitato rasa original, kripik singkong, srikaya bakar, sop ayam, sate kambing, pecel lele, dan kentang goreng. Oh, satu lagi, nagih bayarannya ke dia aja. Kalo gak mau bayar tinggal gebukin." Kata L sambil nunjuk-nunjuk pipi Light yang udah pucet. Agaknya dia sama sekali gak tertarik ama cewe yahud, dia gay sih… Kalo Light baru… **biseksual**!.

"Ampuuunnn… L-chan~ kamu manis deh~ bayar sendiri ya, sayang…" kata Light yang tiba-tiba saja bangun dari teparnya. Dengan nada memohon, dia narik-narik baju L yang udah belel. L dengan mimik wajah gak peduli asik aja main game _harvest moon_ di laptop _apple_-nya.

"Cepetan, mbak. Gak pake lama." Kata L cuek kepada mbak pramugari yang masih tak bergeming menunggu kepastian.

"Baik, tuan. Tapi mohon tunggu sebentar, saya akan mengantarkannya kalau sudah lepas landas," Kata pramugari tersebut sambil senyum. Kemudian meninggalkan L menuju dapur yang ada di pesawat Air Asia murahan tersebut.

Light dengan mata berkaca-kaca langsung meringkuk di kursinya sendiri dan mulai bernyanyi tidak jelasss….

_hatiku sedih… hatiku gelisah… _

_L-chan-ku marah… gak punya hati…_

_**BUAGH!!**_

Sepatu sneakers belel warna putih kusam menghantam wajah Light tanpa perikedetektifan.

"_Perhatian… Perhatian… silahkan gunakan sabuk pengaman anda. Karena sebentar lagi pesawat Air-Asia 45060W akan segera lepas landas. Untuk cara pemakaian sabuk pengaman dan lain-lain, silahkan tanya pramugari terdekat. Terima kasih." _

"Edan tuh pramugari yang ngomong. Nggak mau rugi banget," Mello ngedumel sambil nyungsep-nyungsepin dua bagian sabuk pengaman menjadi satu. Bibirnya dimanyun-manyunin, entah pengen dicium sama marmot atau karena kesel.

"Sabar…," di sebelahnya, Matt mencoba menenangkan Mello "mungkin aja emang gini peraturan di pesawat ini. Lagian juga kita ngambilnya yang murahan kok," ujar Matt sambil ngelirik Light. Light langsung membuang muka. Merasa dia jadi orang bermasalah seharian itu.

"Iya, harusnya Light-kun pilih pesawat yang mewah sekalian. Uangku sama uang Mello kalo digabung kan lumayan. Lebih dari cukup malah," ucap L sambil menggigiti jempol tangan kirinya. Yang kanan lagi sibuk main game soalnya.

"Iya-iya maap. Aku memang salah… jangan marahin lagi…" Light pasang wajah bagai anak anjing yang dibuang. Hal itu sempat membuat L tersentuh, tapi teringat bahwa semenya tadi berusaha selingkuh, nggak jadi aja deh.

"Huuu…" Mello yang masih kesel nyorakin si Light.

"Udah-udah," Matt kembali menenangkan Mello.

"Maaf, silahkan _seatbelt_nya dipakai. Sepuluh menit lagi pesawat akan lepas landas, Tuan," seketika semua tuan muda manis langsung menoleh ke arah pramugari yang manis itu. Manis ketemu manis, jadinya bersinar-apaan sihhh??-. Pramugari yang lain lagi pastinya. Perasaan author demen banget ngeluarin cewe cakep. Nyaaah! Author bukan yuri! Author demen ama bishie! –ceileh, curhat-

Si pramugari memudarkan senyumnya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Matt, "Ah… adek kecil… sini-sini kakak bantuin pakein sabuk pengamannyaaaa…"

"Eh? Ano-itu-s-saya bisa sendiri kok mbak," ujar Matt terbata-bata. Ia melirik-lirik cemas ke arah Mello yang melototin pramugari bagai Limbad The Master. Bedanya cuma di rambut, kulit, sama kekuatan. Limbad kan maem sarapan pake oli dan paku, Mello maem sarapan pake susu dan coklat. Intinya, Mello lebih menusiawi dibanding Limbad. Halah, sudahlah.

"Udah, nggak apa-apa adek… memang tanggung jawab kakak atas keamanan di pesawat ini," jawab si mbak sambil mengeratkan sabuk pengaman di pinggang Matt. Senyum belum hilang dari wajah putihnya. Sekilas pramugari ini mirip sama pramugari yang digodain Light tadi. Bedanya rambutnya panjang dan hitam legam.

"Egh! I-iya makasih ya, mbak, " ucap Matt lemes sambil megangin sabuk pengaman biru yang melilit di pinggangnya. Setelah si mbak mengucapkan, "Sama-sama, adeekkk…" dan meninggalkan BBF kita, Matt langsung teriak-teriak minta tolong ke Mello yang masih setia dengan plototan ala Limbad-nya ke mbak pramugari pedofil tadi.

"Melloooo, tolongin," ujar Matt sambil narik-narik sabuk pengaman yang bikin dia nggak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena saking kuatnya.

"Ah? Eh-iya sayang, ayank Mello bantuin," Mello dengan sigap membantu ukenya. Setelah sedikit longgar, barulah Matt bernapas lega.

"Gila tuh cewe, tenaga king-kong," ucap Light sambil ikutan main laptop di samping L.

"Mana pedophile lagi," tambah L.

"Iya tuh, aku sampe nggak bisa nafas,"

"_Perhatian… Perhatian… pasawat akan segera lepas landas. Kami masih memberi waktu 5 menit apabila anda ingin bersiap-siap."_

"Iya-iya… tinggal berangkat aja napah?" ujar Light sewot.

"_Ih, sewot amat sih," _balas suara pramugari lewat _speaker_.

"Eh? Kok aneh," komentar Matt polos.

"L-chan udahan dulu maen gamenya, pake _seatbelt_ dulu," ujar Light yang sudah insap main game dan sudah memakai sabuk pengaman di pingganganya.

"Ntaran… bentar lagi anak sapinya mau lahir nih,"

"He? Ya udah angkat dulu laptopnya, aku pasangin," L dengan senang hati mengangkat laptopnya tinggi-tinggi dan membiarkan Light memasangkan sabuk pengaman di pinggangnya.

'_Colek dikit ah'_, pikir Light.

"Light-kun jangan colek-colek, nanti aku kasih kaki lagi," ujar L santai.

"Huuh…" selesai memakaikan sabuk pengaman di pinggang L, ia mendesah kecewa. Sedangkan L duduk dengan posisi semula. Kakinya ditekuk dan laptop bertengger manis di lututnya.

"_Pesawat akan lepas landas, harap matikan segala barang elektronik yang anda bawa. Kerena hal tersebut bisa mengganggu sinyal kami."_

"Tenang, tenang, laptop aku aman," ujar L bangga.

"PSP-ku juga aman!" ucap Matt bangga.

"Hape _blackberry_-ku juga aman!" tambah Light semangat.

"Coklatku juga aman," ujar Mello santai.

"_Pesawat akan lepas landas dalam hitungan kurang dari dua puluh, harap maklum dengan guncangan yang akan anda alami."_

"Ih, cerewet," ucap Matt polos.

"_Eh? Adek yang tadi ya? Ati-ati ya, dek. Pegangan yang kuat,"_ ujar mbak pramugari cerewet itu.

"Bah! Ternyata mbak yang tadi," komentar Light sambil ngikik.

"_Hitungan akan kami mulai, __**10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Berangkat!**__"_

"Ya oloh girang amat sih, mbak…" kata Mello sambil geleng-geleng.

"Yay! Pesawatnya jalan!" L mem-_pause_ gamenya dan mencoba menikmati detik-detik dirinya yang akan meninggalkan tanah tempat ia tinggal selama ini, ingat, dia lahir di Eropa. Jadi, Jepang bukan tanah kelahirannya.

"Yay-yay-yay-yay…" waduh, si Matt juga ikutan girang, duo seme sih geleng-geleng.

"Diem deh. Mels, ukemu suruh diem kek," protes Light yang lagi berusaha ngelungker di tempat duduknya. Yeh, baru juga berangkat udah molor aja.

"Buh! Ukemu juga berisik," balas Mello sambil manyun, "Matt-kun ayank diem ya, bobok aja, sini-sini, bobok di pundak aku…"

"Nggak mau ah, mau main game _multiplayer_ sama L dulu," Matt menghiraukan perkataan sang seme dan menghidupkan PSP silver kesayangannya, "L, aktifin Bluetooth-nya, main RE yuk!"

"Nggak ah, aku mau main _Harvest Moon_ aja. Soalnya telur ayamnya mau menetas, mau dikasih nama Light-kun, hihihi…" ucap L polos, nggak nyadar kalo semenya merasa terganggu.

Mello yang baru tersadar dari dunianya karena ditolak mentah-mentah sama Matt, pasrah dahhh, "Terserah kalian berdua deh, main game aja sana! Nggak usah pedulikan seme-sememu ini, jangan hiraukan kami, huh,"

"Iya… udah main game aja dah sana berdua, aku mau istirahat…" suara berat Light yang malas-malasan sempat membuat sang uke menengok malas ke arahnya.

"Tidur sana, seme-seme bodoh, dasar tidak setia," protes L dramatis. Ia melanjutkan gamenya yang sempat tertunda. Begitu juga dengan Matt, ia terpaksa main _Resident Evil_ sendirian.

Lama-kelamaan mereka merasa lelah juga menatap layar PSP maupun laptop. Selain suara game dari kedua pihak, hanya ada suara mendenging khas pesawat terbang bergema di telinga mereka. Mau tidak mau itu membuat mereka menjadi ngantuk dan lambat laun kejhilangan kesadaran mereka.

"Matt…"

"Hmm…"

"Udah bobok…?"

"Belom…"

"Bobok yuk…"

"Hayukkk…"

duoUke pun terlelap di bahu seme masing-masing dengan posisi imut. Tangan kiri L memeluk badan Light yang lagi ngelungker. Begitu juga dengan Matt, ia memeluk pinggang Mello dan merubah posisinya sehingga kini kepalanya berada di dada Mello.

**(Author: nosebleed sebentar…)**

Mereka yang terlelap itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada 3 orang pramugari fujoshi menatap bengong empat cowok BBF asoy di depannya. Pramugari yang lain lagi. Yang satu megang nampan isinya banyak minuman, yang satu megang nampan isinya kue dan cake, yang satunya lagi megang nampan yang isinya jajanan pinggir jalan. Yak, itu semua pesanan L sebelum lepas landas.

Kita biarkan pramugari-pramugari itu menatap nepsong empat tuan muda kita ya, mereka kan fujoshi… Mata mereka kan sekali-sekali perlu dimanjakan.

Yak, nantikan perjalanan mereka berikutnyaaaaa….

_**To Be Continued…**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyakakakakak… Nosebleed saya bikin adegan terakhir. So sweet… (.)

Gomen lama update, semoga yang ini lebih menarik ya. saya sengaja bikin mereka jadi polos en kayak anak kecil, jadi bacanya bisa bikin senyam-senyum najong. Saya suka ama fic yang kaya gitu.

Review? X)


End file.
